


Fever

by domo_in_a_lunch_box



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domo_in_a_lunch_box/pseuds/domo_in_a_lunch_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis and Richie haven't spent much time together recently. Both are feeling pent up. Francis ends up listening to Adam Lambert and it turns out that Richie's parents are going out to a huge party and won't be home for the night. (100% lemon)</p>
<p>[not set in my TCTBF universe]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock. If I did, the show would be VERY different.  
> Warning: BOY LOVE/YAOI. don't like, don't read. I mean it.  
> Extra Warning: HOLY SMUTT-TASTIC LEMON AHEAD = hot and smutty guy on guy action.

Nothing pissed Francis off more than…than…this.  He watched as Richie walked from school with Virgil by his side, laughing with the biggest, happiest grin on his face.  Virgil was obviously cracking a joke with his usual sweeping hand motions.  Francis shifted in his seat in his car as he watched the two walk around the block and disappear from view.  _If only Rich could be like that with me in public._ Francis sighed. _It will never happen though, no one, not even Virgil would trust that I actually cared for the kid._ Francis grumbled yet again, as he put the car into gear and sped away, plotting tonight’s plan.  The plan, even to Francis, was yet to be determined.  All Francis knew was that Richie and a bed was going to be involved.

*****

“See you later Virg.” Richie said as Virgil stepped up to the front door of the Hawkins household.

“Wait…what? I thought we were going to play some video games! I just got the all new Plantman video game!”

“I know V, I just have a lot of homework to do tonight.”

“I call bullshit! You, of all people, can’t use that excuse.”

“Look, Virgil, I just want a night to myself to relax ok!” Richie finally snapped.  “I’m sorry it has to sound that way but I really could use some time to myself.”  _And if I don’t make time to be with Frankie, one of us might do something drastic._

Virgil looked upset.  “It’s ok Rich. We’ll play Plantman some other time then?”

“Yeah. See you man.”  Richie walked off towards his home.

*****

Richie walked in the front door to delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.  He walked into the kitchen to his mother working furiously in the kitchen.

“Uhh….Mom? Why are you cooking dinner so early?” Richie set his bag down and sat down at the table facing his mother.

“Your father and I have a party to go to tonight. It will run very late so I am cooking dinner for us…well, for you mainly.  We will only eat a little since there will be food at the party.”

“Is this a work party?”

“…Sort of.  It’s a party for your father’s boss.  The company is throwing a party for his many years of dedication and you know how badly your father has been pining for a promotion.  Showing up to this party is another way for him to…” Maggie walks up to Richie and whispers the rest in his ear, “Kiss up to his boss for a promotion.”  She smiles at Richie and both snicker a little.

Richie whispered back, “The mental image of dad kissing up to anyone is hilarious.”

“Hey Richie, you’re home a little late.” Sean Foley walked into the kitchen and Maggie promptly went back to cooking.

“Yeah, Virgil and I were doing our homework.  Every teacher decided simultaneously to give us pounds of homework.”  Sean smirked at his son’s words as he flicked open the paper while sitting down at his usual place at the table.

“That’s nice,” Sean said gruffly, “Maggie, how long until the food is done, we have to leave soon.”

“It will be done in a minute.” She said as the timer rang.  “The clock beat me to it.  It’s done.  It just has to cool.  Richie, please set the table.”  Richie hopped up and did as his mother asked, waiting for his parents to eat and leave.  Oh, he really needed that alone time.

*****

The clock on the dashboard blinked 11 o’clock as Francis sat waiting for the right time to go see his boy.  The lights were on but he knew that the Foley parental units were both gone.  The hothead hopped out of his car quietly and slinked up to the Foley residence, around the back and up the tree.  A route he knew only so well.  As he climbed the tree, he noticed his boy genius typing away on his laptop, sitting on the middle of his bed, facing away from the window.  Francis hopped through the window, not making a sound and walked up behind the blonde.

“ _I’ve got this fever that I can’t sweat out.”_ Francis growled in Richie’s ear.  The boy jumped and shuddered at the voice but didn’t turn around.

“Fr-Francis…” Richie swallowed hard, “Since…since when do you listen to Adam Lambert?”

“Doesn’t matter, but you know what does? _The light’s on but your mom’s not home and I’m sick of layin down alone.”_ Francis bit Richie’s ear.  The blonde gasped at the action and closed his laptop as hands started circling around his waist.

“Frankie! I-I have to put my laptop on my desk before something happens to it.”  Richie tore himself away from the mass of heat to place his laptop into safety.

“Great, now that that’s safe…”  Francis grabbed Richie from behind and pulled him close.  He started to nibble on Richie’s neck, earning a satisfactory moan.  “you know, _you’re my one and own, I wanna get you alone.”_

“And….and you have” Richie spun himself around and gave Francis one of the sexiest looks the redhead had ever seen.  Francis leaned down and captured Richie’s lips in a hot, deep and passionate kiss.  Francis nipped at Richie’s lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted.  The redhead’s hands  roamed around the blonde’s body, finally resting on his ass and gave a firm squeeze.  Richie gasped into the kiss and arched into the warm broad chest.  Francis hoisted Richie up so that the blonde would wrap his legs around his waist.  Francis proceeded to dump Richie on the bed, pausing himself to take a look at the sexy, lust-filled look that the genius was giving him.

“Dammit babe,” Francis crawled on top of his lover, “You look so fuckable right now.”  He placed his lips on Richie’s and kissed him hard.

“If I’m so fuckable, why aren’t you fucking me right now?”  Francis was utterly dumbfounded at the words and laid there in a sort of shock.  Richie snaked a hand into the bright red hair and pulled hard. “Babe, I asked you a simple question.” 

For the first time in a while, Francis saw an animalistic look in Richie’s eyes that turned him on so much.  In the blink of an eye, Francis had removed all of their clothing and was currently pumping Richie’s length with his large hand, still kissing Richie hard.  With his other hand, Francis started to prepare his lover for the night ahead.

“Babe~ please…I need you now…”

“But Rich, If I don’t prepare enough, it’s going to hurt.”

“I don’t care right now Frankie, I need you…ah! ~oh!” Richie pulled on Francis’s hair again as he pulled on Richie’s dick in the way that makes him squirm.

“All right, but don’t hit me tomorrow for how much you hurt.”

“I won’t! Frankie! PLEASE!”

“As you wish.”

Francis positioned himself in front of Richie’s entrance and slowly pushed in, as to not hurt his smaller lover.  Richie gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed onto Francis’s neck and hair as hard as he could.  Francis pushed forward until he was buried all the way in.

“You ok babe?”  Francis finally breathed out.

“…yeah, just start moving. I’m fine…”

Without another word, Francis obeyed.  He started to slowly rock his hips, giving Richie more time to adjust to him.  He angled his hips just right and-

“Frankie! Right there~ do that again!”  And Francis obeyed. “Frankie! Harder!” the blonde cried out.

“As you wish babe.” With a smirk, Francis thrust deep and hard into his lover, making him gasp and arch into his body and off the bed.  They continued, slowly building speed and rhythm. 

“Francis, I’m so close!” Richie moaned out.

“Me too babe.”

“Uh!...Francis,” Richie grabbed onto his hair and pulled down roughly to whisper harshly in his ear, “come with me.”

“As you wish.” With that, he kissed Richie roughly and deeply, thrusting his tongue in the blonde’s mouth as he snaked a hand between them to grab the blonde’s aching member.  After a few simultaneous thrusts and strokes, the two came together, gasping into their kiss.  The laid for a while, breathing harshly, and coming off their high. 

“Frankie~” Richie cooed, “That was amazing.”

Francis pulled out of him and rolled onto his back next to Richie.  “Yeah it was.  If I had known that you were this needy then I would have come earlier.”

“Actually, the amount of time apart from you is what made me so needy.  And I really need to know, when did you get so into Adam Lambert? Seriously, you are NOT the type to listen, or get aroused by his singing.”

“This morning.  That’s why I found you tonight.  That song just got to me.”

“Then you should keep listening to him if you perform like _that.”_

Francis kissed Richie lightly, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a "Fever" songfic but then it turned into a massive Princess Bride reference...not sure how that happened...


End file.
